


Ice dancing

by Chouka



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Vanilla
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chouka/pseuds/Chouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU：2001年歐錦賽後。基本上大家都喝醉了。<br/>在宴會遊戲裡，亞普兩個人被坑成了一對。<br/>※因為喝醉了，所以OOC很多</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice dancing

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 仍有可能持續修文。  
> 2\. 中間有純粹幻想的節目內容，請慎重選擇是否往下閱讀。  
> 3\. 內含一些比較親密的情節，請慎重選擇是否往下閱讀。

「我們不能只是喝酒，這太浪費這個美好的場地了。」

儘管四周亂糟糟的充斥著各國語言的交談聲，但神奇的是：當這句口音極重還口齒不清的英文不知從哪蹦出來的時候，所有人立刻全都安靜下來，接著搖頭晃腦的表示贊成。

「當然，當然，」一個義大利人──Plushenko半暈眩的腦袋裡還有點印象是某個冰舞組合的男伴──大聲同意道：「看看我們貼心的主辦單位的天才點子：一個在冰場上的慶功晚宴！然後 **我們** 竟然只是在這裡站著聊天！」

正如這位男士所說的，這次歐錦賽後慣例的慶祝晚宴，並不是往常在飯店裡的普通宴會，而是（上帝保佑想出這個主意的人）設在他們比賽的冰場上的自助式餐會。所有選手穿著他們最正式的服裝，然後踩著他們的冰鞋，自由地穿梭在圍著冰場擺放的各張餐桌之間，盡情取用應有盡有的美味餐點。

以及美酒。必不可少的香檳、數以百支不同年份和酒莊的紅酒、如流水般不斷供應的繽紛雞尾酒、以及統治了這次比賽的俄羅斯人們最愛的烈酒：伏特加，白蘭地，威士忌，連最普通的麥酒都沒有缺席。

每個選手都決定拿點酒精來犒賞自己的辛勞，年輕的男單衛冕冠軍也不例外。Mishin總是嚴格的限制他的飲食，深怕他的體態走樣而影響他的跳躍，高熱量的酒自然也是名單中的違禁品。這是少有的教練不會管他怎麼喝酒的稀有機會。話雖如此，即便Plushenko自認沒有喝得太多──也許兩杯，或三杯？──然而不常喝酒的他實在沒什麼酒量可言。酒精很快就黏附在他的舌根，然後大肆佔據他的氣管和思維，現在他覺得每一口呼出來的氣息都是甜美的麥芽味兒。

金髮青年的腦袋暈呼呼的，酒精帶來的亢奮感讓他白皙的臉頰上蒸騰著薄紅，毫無理由的愉悅笑容怎樣都停不下來。就連Abt跟他說要去找Yagudin聊聊的時候，他也只是呆呆的點點頭就放他走了。

不過，大多數人現在的狀況其實也和Plushenko差不離多少。個性比較嚴肅的選手們因為認為在比賽場地設置宴會不夠得體，基本上在禮貌性地敬酒以後就紛紛提前離開了，而留在這裡的選手們都是樂於來一場狂歡的。所以，在氣氛輕鬆愉悅、大家又幾乎喝得半醉的情形下，會出現如上述的鼓譟聲，也就不奇怪了。

「這麼說的話，我們該做些什麼呢？宴會遊戲？」旁邊妝扮精緻美艷的金髮女人──Plushenko當然知道她，Volchkova──笑著反問那個義大利人。

「我可不要只來一個單純的遊戲，」不等義大利人回應，烏克蘭的女單選手Liashenko就馬上說道。她在這群選手裡也算得上是老資格的前輩了，因此大家都禮貌地停住他們七嘴八舌的討論，等著聽她的意見。

「我們是花滑選手，就得玩點我們擅長的事情呀。」她慢吞吞地提議：「捉對冰舞如何？」

此話一出，醉了的選手們紛紛噓聲四起：「只是跳舞？那可算不上有趣！」

「是冰舞，不是跳舞！我們當然得給點指定動作跟評分，」Liashenko特別加重了「評分」這個字的語氣，果然花滑選手們立刻提起興趣，再度安靜下來。「歌曲用輪盤制，」她指了指一旁的音響，「至於誰該上場──」黑髮女郎露出不懷好意的笑容：「隨機抽籤，男女不限。」

一部分的人立刻聽懂了她隱含的語意，心照不宣地揚起準備看好戲的微笑；但也有人仍然一頭霧水。不過在一陣討論聲以後，倒沒人反對這個玩法。於是選手們就隨便找了個空冰桶權當籤盒，拿了紙條寫下名字以後投進去。

Plushenko謹慎的個性讓他猶豫了一下，但他認識的人──Abt，Slutskaya，Butyrskaya，甚至Yagudin──都投了紙條，這讓他顯得沒理由不參加。莫名其妙的不安預感只閃現了一瞬，酒精的飄浮感和高漲的情緒就很快重新主宰了他的思考能力。

只是個宴會遊戲而已，他為什麼要害怕？這總不會比上場比賽以後在全世界的注目下跳躍失敗來得令人絕望。

他跟著寫了自己的名字，扔進桶內。

等到沒人再投籤以後，Liashenko就優美地滑到籤筒旁，還十分有明星主持風範地舉起小鐵桶晃了晃。旁邊是剛才幾個男選手和工作人員替她搬來的木製輪盤，上面放了個鮮豔的紅色彩球，這就是待會兒要決定舞曲的道具了。

「噹噹──」她甚至自己配了音效，「現在讓我們來決定今晚的幸運兒吧。」

她的手在桶內攪了攪，然後乾淨俐落地夾出兩張摺得整整齊齊的紙條。

在所有人都期待地等著Liashenko開獎的同時，Plushenko卻忍不住看向他的唯一對手。Yagudin正在和Abt說話，神態輕鬆閒適，就像是篤定不會抽到他一樣。

不過，就算真抽到他了，以Yagudin那種眾星拱月的個性，大概也是無所謂的吧。Plushenko想著，拒絕承認自己在看見好友和他聊天時心裡沒來由冒出的酸氣。

Yagudin忽地轉過頭來，了然的眼神宛如早已發現Plushenko的視線。望著他短暫出神的金髮青年嚇了一跳，直覺轉過頭去避開對方的視線，也錯失了對方意味深長的笑容。

女主持人纖長的手指慢條斯理地打開紙條，塗著烈焰顏色的唇舒心地勾了起來。她的眼神直直掃向他們的方向，嗓音裡帶著快意與滿足：

「Plushenko──還有Yagudin，多麼天造地設的組合啊。親愛的青年們，過來這裡吧。」

詛咒該死的命運吧，誰讓他們的名字總是無時無刻地被連在一起呢。

當事人之一的Plushenko的腦子裡已經是一片空白了。

「什麼？」聖母瑪利亞，他發誓他每個晚上都是最虔誠的禱告者！

但他的聲音一下就被淹沒在另一個人的大吼聲裡。

「 **什麼？！** 」Yagudin看起來完全失去了他在幾分鐘前的悠然自得，端正的五官都些微地扭曲了，震驚得好像聽見Mishin和Tarasova剛結了婚一樣。「這不可能！」

假如Plushenko不是處在跟他一樣的境地下，Yagudin彷彿天崩地裂的神情絕對會讓他捧腹大笑。前提──假如Plushenko不是處在跟他一樣的境地下。所以當其他人終於從懷疑自己是否處在某種神祕時空的哲學思考中反應過來而開始瘋狂大笑的時候，Plushenko居然微妙地對他的敵人產生了一絲的同情。

但Yagudin旁邊的Abt可完全沒有任何顧忌地竊笑起來。「你要知道，Lyosha，」娃娃臉的美貌青年莊重地說：「並不是只有你想到要惡作劇。」

Yagudin慍怒地張嘴想要說話，然而他的眼角餘光突然瞄到Plushenko滿臉困惑的表情，頓時又把他所有的抱怨吞了回去。「如果我寫你的名字，你就不會這麼做了。」他低聲嘟囔。

Abt只是微笑不說話。

Yagudin嘆了口氣，「好吧，傑出的工作，Sasha。」

後半段的對話Plushenko是沒有聽見的，因為場中央的Liashenko已經再次催促他們過去了。在丟臉的轉身逃跑跟假裝鎮定的上前之間，Plushenko只能選擇後者。Yagudin跟在他身後滑了過去，他們僵硬地保持著不遠不近的距離並肩站在笑得暢快的主持人前方，試圖讓自己面無表情。

「天啊，我真喜歡這對組合。讓我們看看他們能不能創造奇蹟給我們吧──不過首先得選首合適的曲子。」Liashenko的手捻起小小的彩球拋了拋，「誰來？」她詢問的看向他們。

「我今晚的運氣已經夠糟的了，」Plushenko絕望的說，「讓Lyosha來吧。」

他的舞伴聽天由命的把彩球往輪盤擲去，然後撥動輪盤，讓中央的木盤開始咕嚕嚕地轉動。「我甚至不知道該祈求是哪一個數字。」他說。

Plushenko也有一樣的感受，這使他偏頭看向Yagudin的臉。

他忽然意識到他們現在是同一邊的，而這很不尋常。一直以來，他都更習慣於和Yagudin競爭，而不是和他成為 **組合** ，並且幾乎像是正在共患難的同伴。

他收回視線，轉而凝視著在輪盤邊緣滾動的小球跌落進黑色的格位中。2。

「一個省事的數字。」Liashenko評論道。

在音響旁邊的Jeannette立刻察看了光盤上的曲目，然後不可抑制地大聲笑起來。

他用他口音偏重的腔調說：「Por una cabeza，探戈舞曲，」法國人笑得喘不過氣，「太精采了。」

對於花滑選手而言，舞蹈肯定是他們的必修課程，每種舞步的特點早已爛熟於心，熱情誘惑、充滿表現張力的探戈當然也是其中之一。但現在是 **這一對** 要跳探戈……本來已經漸漸止歇笑聲的人們這下又開始了新一輪的大笑，一些人甚至得忙著擦他們的淚花──笑出來的。

「我想我們不需要指定動作了，」Liashenko假笑了一下，以仁慈的語調說道。

「而我不能更加感激。」Plushenko諷刺地回答。

Liashenko假裝沒聽到他的話。「給你們五分鐘培養一下默契，祝福你們，選手們，我的心與你們同在。」

她讓開了；而圍著他們的其他人也都轉身彼此興奮地交談著，沒有來打擾他們。突然間，他們就變得像是在獨處一樣。

Yagudin在燈光下變得淺綠的眼睛正在看著他。這次Plushenko迎向他的目光。

「所以我們現在要一起跳舞了。」Yagudin雙手交抱著，意外平靜的說。

不過，Plushenko完全能理解他現在的心情。不論他們對彼此的評價如何，只有一點是絕不會改變的：永遠渴望勝利。就算這只是個愚蠢的宴會遊戲。

重要的不再是那些暗潮洶湧下的對立，而是他們現在是彼此唯一的同伴了。

再且，半醉的舒適感，也很容易讓人對一些事情不再在乎。

他回答：「不只是跳舞，是冰舞，記得嗎？」不知道出於什麼理由，他主動接著問：「你有任何頭緒嗎？我沒有特別關注過冰舞。」

「我猜他們現在已經忘了這回事了。」Yagudin撇了撇唇角，但他還是說道：「我們不可能現在開始練習規定的舞步，所以我想加一些標誌性的動作就可以了：托舉不行，twizzles──也許再設計spin的順序吧。」

他們就技術動作的部分進行了相當平和的商討，並且在這期間盡力無視不停瞄向他們的視線。那些小小的驚嘆聲是怎麼回事？難道這群人真的覺得他們會當場往對方臉上來一拳嗎？

「一個camel再加上一個layback，就這樣，」Yagudin決定了最後的動作，語調平淡地說，「其他的部分我來帶著你──」

等等。

「等等，」Plushenko蹙起眉頭，淺藍的眼睛瞪向他的舞伴：「由你來領舞？」

Yagudin怪異地看著他，「當然。」他的態度完全理所應當。

噢，好吧，也許觀眾們看著他們時提心吊膽的眼神多少有些道理。

「我比你高。」金髮年輕人相當直白地說，不打算在這個問題上讓步。

他的前師兄頓時瞇了瞇眼睛，「聽著，」他的表情不怎麼愉悅。「我比你的年齡來得大。而且，」他挑釁地笑了笑：「就外型上來說，我比你更像是領舞的那一個。」

Plushenko差點抬手按住額際跳動的神經，已經分不清這是因為烈酒點燃的高昂情緒還是因為Yagudin的言外之意了。現在──他完全可以肯定，Yagudin的腦袋正泡在上好的伏特加裡面，作為一片漂亮的裝飾檸檬片。

至於到底是誰先毫不留情戳對方傷口的……那種事不重要。

「假如今天跳女步的人需要穿上佛朗明哥舞裙的話，那麼我當然義不容辭，因為我能確定你穿女裝根本不能看，而我絕不想跟世界上最醜的女人跳舞，」由於Plushenko極盡諷刺的語句太長，他不得不停下來喘了口氣。

而Yagudin沒給他繼續展現毒舌的機會，馬上抓住這個間隙回敬；同時，他臉上的笑容，居然還令人惱怒的，非常真心實意。

「所以我認為提出這樣的安排相當合乎情理，因為當我必須對穿著舞裙的你邀舞的時候，我想我不會覺得太難接受。不過不能是佛朗明哥舞裙，那太長了，跳冰舞會不方便。你應該選一條短一些的。」

少了兩年人生經驗的青年一下子被對方的調戲堵得無話可說。在一本正經地說這段話時，Yagudin連眼神也轉而變得滿含深意，就像他真的是在向某個他在舞會裡看上的少女邀舞似的。感人的表演，Lyosha，值得一個6.0。但見鬼的他不是他的裁判，連觀眾也不是。他只是他可憐的舞伴。

「多謝你的建議，但我沒有要穿舞裙。」Plushenko勉強擠出話來，知道自己已經輸了這一局。

「真的？太遺憾了。」Yagudin毫無誠意的回答。Plushenko幾乎想狠狠踢他一腳。

平常狀態下，即使吃了虧，Plushenko也絕不會再繼續口舌之爭，只會等開舞以後全力壓下Yagudin的表現來報復；不過現在，他喝了酒，嘴巴不受控制。

「我會打亂你的舞步，然後把你的腳踩爛。」

Yagudin不為所動。「不，你不會，」他彎彎唇，但這次不再是為了惹怒Plushenko了。「我知道你會傾盡全力，Zhenya。」他說。

他脫下深灰的西裝外套，隨手放到一旁，只穿著潔白筆挺的襯衫，然後扯了扯Plushenko身上中規中矩的純黑西裝。「時間到了。你不會想穿著這個表演吧？」

「……是啊，我當然不會。」Plushenko低聲說，忽然長長的吐了一口氣。

他從一開始就知道了。

爭吵沒有意義，只有最終完美的演出和喝采才是一切。

Plushenko俐落地脫下外套，把領口鬆開。他準備好要戰鬥了。

Liashenko迅捷地朝他們滑過來的時候，Yagudin抓住他的手，而他沒有甩開。唯有在接下來這一首舞曲的時間內，這個他在賽場上的勁敵將是他的戰友。

「哇喔，你們充滿了鬥志。」黑髮女郎打趣道，周圍的人群捧場地發出善意的笑聲。「兩分半鐘，看你們的了。」

所有人都自發地走到等候區或攝影區，Plushenko看到Abt俏皮地躍上裁判席，給了他一個鼓勵的眨眼。他回以一個微笑。

前一刻還充滿喧嘩人群的冰場，轉瞬間只剩下Plushenko和Yagudin兩人。Plushenko感覺他的緊張又回來壓迫他了，但這是他所熟悉的、對於勝利的渴望。他試著提醒自己這只是一個遊戲，可他仍然感到緊繃。

或許是因為站在他身邊的是Yagudin。

Yagudin似乎發現了他的情緒。他的手按向Plushenko的後腦，讓他們脖頸交纏，緊密地貼合在一起。場邊的觀眾兼臨時評審們興奮得尖叫和口哨聲四起，卻蓋不過Yagudin低沉的耳語。

「只要跟著我。」

「不。」Plushenko同樣對他耳語，他的聲線壓低，俄語的鼻音讓他的拒絕聽起來黏膩而誘惑。「這是探戈。」

探戈裡的女性並不是溫順的小貓，而是與男性博弈的莊家。她們以嬌媚的眼神、微張的嘴唇、幽蘭般的氣息和大膽而直接的肢體引誘征服男性。如果只是任由男性主宰的話，即使舞蹈本身沒有任何失誤，那對他而言依然等同於一敗塗地。

他看不到Yagudin的表情，但Yagudin原本按住他頭部的手滑了下來，抵住他的後頸。相較於溫熱的頸部，冰涼的手指引起他脊背的一陣輕顫。

「那就來啊。」

彼此的脈搏在依偎的頸動脈間交換，彷彿可以連帶聽見對方血液在血管中流動時的突突聲。Plushenko直視著自己的右方，知道Yagudin垂眼看著自己。

小提琴驟然奏出第一個音符，他們開始滑行。

第二個優雅的弧線節點，Plushenko輕旋腳步，彷彿要離他的舞伴而去；但Yagudin的右手與他十指交握，強勢地將他拉回，於是他順勢倚在領舞者的臂彎，像是剛剛的絕然離去就是為了來到這處溫暖的所在。柔順的金髮隨著舞者的動作而揚起，散落像是葉縫中的陽光。

在今天以前他們從未一起跳過舞，但現在的動作卻不可思議地一致與默契。一個提刀的twizzle之後，緊接著是一組快速而華麗的步伐。他們既像是深愛彼此的情人，卻又殘忍地要取得這段關係的主動權：Yagudin的引領和摟在Plushenko纖細腰身的手，是男人的強硬束縛；而Plushenko的每一個勾腿和傾斜，背對Yagudin時似有若無的哀媚，是女人的以退為進。冰刀在果決步伐下濺起的冰屑沾附在他們的褲管上，洇濕不少地方。

沒人肯在這場沒有硝煙的戰爭裡認輸。兩個舞者以自己的方式對彼此展開追逐。對場外的人而言，他們屬於一體，用激烈的舞步耳鬢廝磨；而在他們自己的世界裡，假若任何一個人成為贏家，就將是這份愛情的終點。

旁邊的觀眾們嘈雜地交談著，間或為他們歡呼鼓掌，不過這些聲音全都無法影響到他們這場近身交鋒。又一次的貼近，近得他們的嘴唇在彼此的臉頰旁擦過，留下無形的唇印，目光卻不肯相接。然而單單錯肩而過已經遠遠不夠，如果不把對方碾碎成沙，自己心裡空白的形狀就永遠無法填上。

「舉起我。」Plushenko說。

這不是他們商量過的動作，但這一刻Yagudin沒有任何遲疑就托起他。Plushenko以驚人的柔韌性如蛇般絞附在滑行中的Yagudin身上，細長的腿向後勾住他的腰，雙手環抱他的頸肩；Yagudin面不改色地立刻做了一個優美的背橋，讓他們彼此的身體延展到極致。

「我的天啊。」不知道是人群中的哪一個方向傳出一聲輕呼，但不管場上還是場下都沒人在意。

兩個舞者的貼合又很快再度分開，手指重新交握，額際幾乎靠在一塊。這種心靈相通的感覺難以言喻；但這就是舞蹈的迷人之處。他們的眼睛在這場探戈中終於第一次對視，Yagudin眼底浮現的光讓Plushenko目不轉睛。他不知道他自己也是一樣。Yagudin無意識地舔了一下唇，Plushenko著迷地看著他的動作。探戈應該緊緊相纏到密不可分，最終將彼此啃噬殆盡。

越深愛就越不能放手。如果無法共同走向毀滅，不如一開始便不要相知。

「我要過來了。」領舞者說。

「不，」仍然是聽來甜蜜的拒絕，「這是探戈，所以我也會向前。」

「那就來吧。」他說。

在一往無前的小提琴聲中，他們進入最後的旋轉。彷若共生的藤蔓般擁抱彼此的燕式camel spin，手臂和對方的腿部交纏，既是支架也是鍊銬；然後在音樂的高潮中轉為Plushenko的提刀layback spin和Yagudin重心壓得極低的蹲轉，直到Yagudin站起來，從後把Plushenko收入懷中。舞曲結束了。

紊亂的呼吸之間全是氤氳開來的醉人酒香與汗水中男性麝香的氣味。Plushenko可以感覺到在他身後的那副胸膛劇烈的起伏，還有Yagudin仍像是鉗制般擁住他的臂膀。每個人都在製造各種噪音表達他們的看完表演後的激動，七嘴八舌的對他們喜歡的環節評分；但場上的表演者們卻還沒有從戲裡走出來。

「我們配合得不壞。」Yagudin說。

Plushenko沒有費心回頭看他的表情，「是的，配合得不壞。」

沉默幾秒後，Yagudin放開了Plushenko。然而當Plushenko要從他身前滑開時，他卻又一把抓住金髮青年的手臂。Plushenko凝視著他，看見那對藍綠色的眼珠裡閃著的情感。Lyosha，一向不善於掩飾情緒。

他醉了。Plushenko感覺到恐懼沖刷他的心臟，但頭腦卻變得更加昏沉，這可怕的暈眩感令他想要不顧一切地踏出那一步。那不應該。他低下頭避開Yagudin的視線，不肯深想究竟是害怕對方看他的神采，還是害怕在清澈的虹膜裡看見自己的眼睛。

「表演太棒了，評審團一致決議你們該全部滿分。」Liashenko靠在裁判桌那邊笑著喊話。Yagudin和Plushenko感情強烈的表演把這個遊戲的氣氛熱了起來，現在連原本還有些興致缺缺的人也在鼓動著要抽出第二組配對，和這對完美組合一較高下。

但酒醒了一半的Plushenko已經無心在這上面了。他胡亂的點點頭表示聽見，含糊地說了一句「我要去洗臉」，就掙開舞伴的手，腳步慌亂地離開了冰場。

Yagudin從冰場中心退開，藏在人群中看著下一對冰舞配對被抽出──Slutskaya和Butyrskaya，同樣是這次大賽中項目的一二名。兼具實力與外貌的組合讓人們全心期待能看到精采的演出。

她們抽到的又是探戈舞曲，有人不禁笑著說今晚的巧合太多了。可有誰在乎呢？只要有好戲看就夠了，不是嗎？

終究這也只是一場打發時間用的宴會遊戲罷了。

「Lyosha呢？」Marinin正打算找他的朋友聊天，卻忽然發現他不見了。「Sasha，你有看見他嗎？」剛剛明明還看到他站在A區前面的。

Abt露出春天般溫暖的微笑。「沒看到，也許等一下就又會出現了吧。對了，我剛才看見Tenya好像有點冷？」

身為體貼女性的俄羅斯人，Marinin立刻張望尋找自己的女伴。「我沒注意到，」他懊惱的說，趕緊去獻上他的外套。

Abt悠閒地又啜了一口酒，決定之後一定要約Urmanov出來碰面聊聊趣事。

 

當女單組合開始在場上翩翩起舞的時候，Plushenko正坐在觀眾席的最上排。澆在臉上的冰水讓他的理智暫時回籠，足夠他清掉所有不喜歡的念頭。

他不想再回到冰場──至少今晚，但也不想錯過朋友的表演。所以他最後選擇換下冰鞋，然後來到這裡。沒人想到要抬頭看觀眾席，而且這裡的燈光也很昏暗，他在這裡不會被看到。他可以坐在這裡一整晚，等巴士來接他們的時候再出現。

Plushenko試圖把自己的視線專注在場上的表演，同樣是探戈的音樂卻讓他心神恍惚。在洗手間裡，他讓冰水淋在手上好幾分鐘，幾乎把他的手指都泡皺了。但他還是感覺熱。

Yagudin掌心的熱度。

當念頭一浮起，Plushenko立刻嚴厲的把它壓下。他沒來由地想到Mishin知道這件事以後的反應，頓時覺得肺像結了凍一樣死沉。雖然從去年開始，Mishin逐漸允許他參與工作討論，表現得開始將Plushenko作為成年人來尊重，但此時的Plushenko仍然對他的教練無條件的服從與敬畏。Mishin的情緒是他在這世界上最在意的事情之一，他絕不想去惹怒那位嚴父。

和Yagudin在所有人面前跳了一支探戈，無疑是會引起Mishin暴怒的嚴重事件。

即使如此，當Plushenko謹慎的審視他自己的內心時，他仍無法感到多少後悔。那支舞是一個完美的作品，就算和他一起完成它的人是Yagudin。或許就是因為和他一起完成它的人是Yagudin。

他們都投入了自己的全部去詮釋它。事實上，是投入得太多了。在探戈裡他們把彼此絞碎以後溶入心裡的每一道縫隙，等到舞曲結束以後卻取不出來了。

Plushenko雖然擅於表演，但他一直是能夠快速離開演出中角色情緒的類型。觀眾的掌聲總是能迅速把他從自己的內心世界裡喚回。他確信Yagudin也是如此。

他從未遇過下了冰場卻無法脫離角色的情況。

這念頭讓他不知所措，最後全都化為惱怒和焦躁。他試著靜下心來客觀地抽離自己去看剛才的表現──這是他慣常檢討自己表現的方式──然而一點用處都沒有。閉上眼只是在放大心裡的情緒，而那絕對是他現在最不該去思考的事情。

也許他只是需要好好睡一覺。Mishin不喜歡他在表演以後的「胡思亂想」，總說那些應該留到隔天早上在冰場上的談話，表演完以後唯一需要的只有休息。教練說得有道理極了，他是該這麼做。

Plushenko抿著唇，感覺狂跳的心臟終於開始回到它應有的工作上。

「Zhenya？」

他猛然回頭。

Yagudin站在遮擋通道的布幕前方，而他甚至不知道對方是才剛來到，或者已經在那裡看了自己多久。

Plushenko還僵硬著臉沒回他的話，Yagudin已經若無其事地逕自走到他身邊，對著坐在走道邊的他說：「讓一下？」語氣就像是他們以前訓練完以後，Yagudin要他讓個位置給他換下冰鞋一樣。

Plushenko默默的往旁邊移了一個座位，Yagudin沒多客氣就坐了下來。

「你最近好嗎？」年長的那一位率先問。

「謝謝，還不錯。你呢？」

「還可以。」

乾癟的寒暄過後，一時彼此之間彷彿就都沒了話題，只好又回到平時的無言相對。

然而以前他們的關係並沒有這麼生疏。Plushenko在心裡不期然回憶起過去他們相處的畫面。至少並不到問候完以後便無話可說的地步。

不過，從Yagudin離開俄羅斯、而他為了Mishin的情緒也不再與這個幼時的同伴說話開始，似乎這樣的結果就早可以預見。

自Yagudin走後的這兩年，Plushenko從未為此感到特別遺憾。他們在早於成為摯友以前，就已經明白對方是自己的對手。他們也一直有自己個別的朋友圈，儘管一起在Mishin門下學習時，他們的關係不算差勁。也就只是不算差而已。誰來問他對於Yagudin離開的感想，他都是這麼回答。

但假如這就是他真實的想法，那麼此時在他心裡的絲絲縷縷的感傷該做何解釋？

Yagudin坐在他旁邊，沉默地出神。Plushenko的視線則是盯著右邊的走道地板。幾分鐘以前他們還貼在彼此身上飾演瘋狂的情人，每一次舞步的游移都如此配合而熟悉，完全對另一個人的動作心領神會，像胸腔裡擁有對方的心臟。有誰想得到Yagudin能夠和他如此契合，彷彿他們是真正的朋友──真正的── **停下** 。

「Alexei──Mishin對你怎麼樣？」Yagudin又一次開口，仍然只是漫無邊際的隨意閒聊。

「……他一直對我很好。」Plushenko說。他也仍然沒有看向Yagudin。

他知道接下來應該要換他問Yagudin他在加拿大的生活如何，但他同樣知道他現在才不關心這個。對方想說的也絕對不是自己精彩的訓練過程。

可就算他們彼此心知肚明真正讓Yagudin坐在Plushenko旁邊的話題是什麼，直到下面的表演結束、觀眾再一次的歡聲雷動，始終沒有誰先主動揭幕。而隨著一個又一個簡短的問答，Plushenko逐漸開始覺得厭煩。

他再也不想維持這種氣氛，驀然站起身。

「我要走了。」他盡力維持自己說話的腔調聽起來正常。

在Plushenko的想像中，他們大可以在此時用客氣的方式道別，像他們剛才在對話裡表現的那樣；但Yagudin卻在這時候選擇強硬地把他拉回自己身邊的座位。

Plushenko快速皺了下眉，面無表情的別開頭，以無可挑剔的禮貌語氣詢問：「有什麼事嗎？」

Yagudin盯著他一會，又垂下眼盯著他自己的手，好像他自己也不知道為什麼這樣留住他。他的唇張開又閉上，Plushenko不發一言，等著他要說的話。

然後，Yagudin說，「……Nothing.」

金髮年輕人從剛才就壓抑著的怒氣突然就爆發了。準確來說，那些並不是真正的憤怒，然而憤怒是眾多難解情緒無法宣洩下，最能簡單表達的形式。

「Nothing.」他冷冷地重複對方的話。他知道自己失控了──可失控就是這麼一回事，你知道它發生了，但無能為力也不想去管它。「好極了。」

他用力扯開Yagudin的手，Yagudin被迫放開他。可在Plushenko起身掉頭走開前，Yagudin的雙手又一次按住Plushenko的肩膀，逼他看向自己的臉。他的臉上也有著同樣的怒氣和挫折，藍眼睛裡卻躍動著懾人的光。

他的喉頭吞嚥了一下，嗓音沙啞乾澀：「你真想聽我說出來？」

Plushenko的怒氣忽然如潮水退潮般迅速退去。

Yagudin聲音中的某種決意讓他退縮了。幾分鐘前想要Yagudin把所有事情一次說明白的迫切已經不再，取而代之的是恐懼。對於出口的話無法再用任何手段掩藏的畏懼。

「不……」

金棕髮色的青年幾乎是哽咽著回答他：「太晚了。」

就像男人逮到他的情人時會做的那樣，Yagudin的唇輾壓上Plushenko的。

他們兩個人都在發抖，劇烈的震顫下相接的唇瓣卻沒有分開。在探戈裡Plushenko曾經那麼飢渴地想要他──而現在他得到了──還能怎麼推開？

Yagudin的手仍緊緊扣住他的肩膀，柔軟的唇不住摩挲著Plushenko的薄唇。從他呼出的氣息間傳來的伏特加餘香，引誘著讓阻擋在面對不可抗情感時的軟弱前方的壁壘徹底潰敗。Plushenko的手同樣扯住Yagudin的袖子，開始回吻他。但他根本不知道該怎麼做，很快就被年長他兩歲的青年壓制在這排的椅座上。他的嘴唇、齒列、敏感的上齦、藏在舌下的軟滑嫩肉，一一被Yagudin的舌頭佔有。濕黏的水聲和喘息在他們彼此的嘴間來回傳遞，宛如音樂在他們的身體裡共鳴。

他們下方還有這麼多人，也許誰真的會不經意地抬頭向上看，然後發現他們正在做的好事；但熱吻中的人是沒有辦法分出心神去意識到危險的。

「Zhenya，Zhenya，」Yagudin在親吻間用含混的嘆息聲叫著他的名字，捲舌音在他的發音下柔軟親暱。「我想要你。我再也不可能像想要你一樣想要誰了。」

他的身體仍然覆蓋在Plushenko單薄的身上，小腹互相貼著，Plushenko能感覺到他結實的腹肌。Yagudin的一條腿微微曲起，抵在他身下的人的雙腿縫隙之間，然後用他的雙臂撐起他自己的上身，凝視Plushenko充滿混亂與不安的潮紅臉龐。

「那只是錯覺。」Plushenko虛弱地回答。

Yagudin沒聽出他的底氣不足，認真地反駁道：「不，那不是。」他的手撫摸著Zhenya滑順的頭髮，把髮絲從頰旁撥開，俯視那張甫長開的清秀面容。「我就是知道。」

用你現在泡在酒裡的腦袋判斷的嗎？Plushenko在心裡說道，溫情的撫觸卻讓他懶洋洋的不想開口和對方針鋒相對。Yagudin把他的沉默當成默認，又開始親他的額頭、臉頰和嘴唇。

他望著Yagudin快樂的眼睛，模糊的想著：最終他們都會從探戈和酒精的幻覺中清醒，回到他們該有的相處模式。然而眼下他們只是一對剛剛互通心意的熱戀情侶，所以何必再繼續做無用的思考？對情人而言，比未來更重要的事情多得是。

下方的人群傳出一陣喧鬧，Plushenko的英文水準還不能讓他在這麼模糊的聲音中辨認出他們在說什麼，他的身體僵硬了下，以為是他們不見的事情被發現了；或者更糟，他們被看見了。

「他們抽出第三對組合了。」趴在他身上的戀人說。「這段時間他們不會來找我們的。」

Plushenko眨眨眼，竟然從Yagudin的口氣聽出一絲安慰他的意思。

話說回來，這其實也不是Yagudin第一次用這句話安撫他。從前Mishin把他們看得很嚴的時候，有幾次他們一起溜出去踢球踢得太晚（聖彼得堡的天色總是讓人容易遺忘時間），Zhenya的焦慮就會開始發作，而Lyosha總是用「他不會來找我們的」的說法讓他輕鬆一點。Mishin也的確只有一次來找過他們──但那次經驗讓他們再沒有忘過時間。

鼻子上忽然被咬了一下，Plushenko驀地從對Mishin嚴酷懲罰的回憶中驚醒。Yagudin正不高興又有點委屈地看著他。

「你不想嗎？」

「什麼？」Plushenko不解地回視。

Yagudin頂在他雙腿中間的膝蓋更向前了些，輕輕擦過Plushenko的下身。薄薄的合身西裝褲根本擋不住這樣的挑動帶來的感覺，他的耳朵瞬間全紅了。

「他們不會來找我們的。」Yagudin重複了一次他剛才說的話。

Plushenko紅著臉無言地瞧著他。他有許多理由能拒絕──隨時可能有人心血來潮四處張望然後看到他們，或者不到十分鐘以前他們才從一直以來的宿敵成為能夠親吻彼此的關係；但他一看見Yagudin的眼睛，那些好理由就一個個煙消雲散。

「……在這裡？」

Yagudin咧嘴笑了，彎起的眉目讓他看起來幾乎像是個男孩。他從Plushenko的身上翻下來，抓著他的手，一起藏進擋在出入通道之間層層疊疊的簾幔裡。

厚重的布幕把他們兩人團團圍住，連帶把外面的聲音也隔絕了大半，只留下供他們站立的狹小空間。Plushenko的背抵著後方的牆，而Yagudin則壓著他。黑暗的環境裡他們看不見彼此，只能依賴耳邊急促的呼吸聲和遊走在彼此身上的手掌確認對方的存在。

他們摸索著把另一個人的皮帶和褲子扯下。互相撫慰的感覺太過刺激，Plushenko和Yagudin都不禁閉上了眼睛。頂端滲出的液體讓摩擦的動作更加順暢，快感使他們的腰都不自覺地輕微搖擺，有一兩次他們的性器互相擦過，甚至能感覺到對方肉柱上的筋脈跳動。

Plushenko咬著唇，忍耐著不要發出聲音，Yagudin卻不滿足於此。他的手從襯衫下襬探進Plushenko瘦削單薄的上身，從敏感的腰身一路向上游移到胸前的珠粒，拇指像畫圓一樣在那上面揉搓。Plushenko的喘息聲頓時變重，就連套弄的動作也停了一拍，情動的水液流得更多。Yagudin趁勢把被沾濕的手指朝他的後方探去，長而骨節分明的手指分開圓潤緊實的臀瓣，長驅直入溫暖密緻的甬道。

Plushenko疼得抽了一口氣，Yagudin吻上他微張的嘴，舌頭再次把他的意識攪成一團棉絮。隨著越加激烈的親吻，他容納的手指數量也在增加，一直到一切都準備就緒，Yagudin把他的一條腿扛在手臂上，然後把他自己推進他的身體裡。Plushenko悶哼了一聲，摟在Yagudin背上的手抓緊了他的衣服。

「我想看你的表情。」Yagudin有些遺憾地說。

Plushenko的臉又發燙了。「你想看什麼？沒什麼好看的。」他咬著牙關說。

Yagudin湊近他的耳邊說，「這樣我不知道你的感覺──」他猛然一頂，肉刃埋到金髮青年的最深處去，「舒服嗎，Zhenya？」

不等Plushenko對他惡劣的調情做出反應，Yagudin就開始大肆抽插起來。他們的身體契合到不出幾下他就找到了承受著他的青年最敏感的那一點，但他並不馬上對準那處進攻，而是故意先淺淺頂著其他地方，然後再大力的幹他的敏感點。單腳站著的Plushenko在他操弄的動作下根本無法穩穩站立，只能死死抱緊他的身體，緊抿的唇縫不時溢出一兩聲壓抑不住的曖昧呻吟。

Yagudin想要聽見Plushenko的聲音，他一次次加大腰部搖擺的力度，用他的小腹摩擦Plushenko豎立的秀氣硬挺，一邊在他的耳邊說著各種下流的床上情話，時不時還咬一咬他的耳垂。Plushenko被他逼得發狠咬住他的肩膀，總算讓Yagudin閉上嘴，專心幹他該幹的事。

高潮最終在濕滑的深吻裡來到；而在他們做愛的這個小角落以外的另一個世界，人群再一次高聲歡呼，對他們在這裡發生的事一無所知。

 

「Zhenya怎麼了？」

「他喝醉了。」

「……然後你就抱著他來巴士？」

「當然，」聲音停了一停，「他是我的舞伴，Sasha。」

「哦，」意味深長的拖了個長音，「那接下來讓我照顧他吧，我想你也很累了。」

「不。」不加思索地拒絕以後，摟著他的人似乎才發現回答得太快了，只能倉促的補上一句解釋：「我是說，我的精神還不錯。你知道這點酒對我而言不至於喝醉。」

對面溫和的男聲說話時的笑意更多了，「那就麻煩你了。謝謝，Lyosha。」

他感覺到自己被小心翼翼地放到柔軟的座位上，一隻手讓他的頭能倚靠在某個堅實的肩膀上。他的身上蓋了一件織物。舒適的感受讓他不想睜開眼睛，就又繼續沉沉入睡。

 

巴士隆隆作響，載著他們在深夜寂靜無人的道路上飛奔。

長夜的雲層漸漸散去，黎明的第一道曙光正在染白的天邊冉冉升起。

**Author's Note:**

> 我想這就是我的節操極限了.......  
> 簡單來說，Lyosha雖然喝了酒但沒喝醉，頂多是把他心裡的想法放大出來罷了；真正喝醉的是Zhenya。所以當Lyosha說「他確定」的時候，並不是像Zhenya想的那樣是"出於酒醉之下的幻覺"，而是真的出於他本人思考過後的答案。  
> 所以這是不折不扣的HE！我只寫HE的(認真)


End file.
